Sasuke's Oath
by Darkjayfire
Summary: Sasuke is serious about his ambitions, But when a strange mysterious girl named Izumi Tatsu joins the village, Sasuke's life might be changed forever. He learns that there is more to his life than revenge. Will he still be the dark and brooding member of the Uchiha clan? Or will Izumi ease Sasuke's cold heart…. (I do not own Naruto storyline)
1. Izumi Tatsu

**Hey readers! Thank you soooo much for taking your time to read this fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading it and i really would appreciate it if you left a comment. Please, criticism is most welcome! This is the first time i have ever posted a fanfic just to let you know. Please, if i have any errors in my work or a part could be better written, just pm me or write it in the comments. Thanks for your support. I love you guys and stay awesome.**

"ALRIGHT CLASS! WHO CAN TELL ME THE STANCE TO PERFORM HENGE?" The gruff voice of the class's teacher, Iruka sensei, rang throughout the classroom. It was a windy Friday morning and the only thing Sasuke wanted to do was go home and relax but he knew his ambition was far more important than rest.

He sat by his desk in Iruka sensei's class, near to the window… and of course Sakura was next to him, giving him googly eyes. He usually would sit next to the window but today, there was an extra desk. He knew a new student was joining. He sighed, "Great… someone else who is going to get in my way…"

Iruka sensei's voice rang out again, "Well? NO ONE wants to show me the stance they learnt YESTERDAY?" the students in the class shifted on their seats with unease. Iruka huffed and was about to give the class a verbal beating when he heard a knock on the classroom door.

Iruka paused, and then looking confused he yelled, "Enter!" The door slid open and one of the jounin of the village entered. Iruka sensei bowed in greeting and said, "Greetings jounin! What brings you here? Wait… don't tell me Naruto got in trouble again…"

Naruto flung up from his seat and yelled, "HEY! I didn't do anything this time!"

"Naruto! Shut your mouth! I will give-" Iruka was interrupted by the jounin tapping his back.

Iruka looked at the jounin as he asked for permission to speak. Iruka nodded and the jounin turned to the class. He waved friendly and spoke, "Hello class! Today, a new pupil will be joining you!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes; his predictions were correct.

"This new student came from a distant clan in the islands of Mizu no Kuni, otherwise known as the Land of Water. Please welcome the student warmly and please pardon her if she makes errors. She is new to our ways and traditions…"

Sasuke twitched his brow; this new student was from the land of water…. This was interesting. "Maybe," Sasuke thought, "This student won't be such a hindrance…"

The jounin paused in his introduction and looked outside the classroom and called to someone, "Hey! You can come in and introduce yourself." Sasuke heard shuffling in the hall then a body appeared in the classroom, clothed in a long black cloak. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "Secretive maybe?"

The jounin smiled warmly at the cloaked student and turned towards the class, "This is Izumi Tatsu! Welcome to the class Izumi-chan!... now if you will excuse me, I have some duties to fill out. Thank you Iruka." With that, the jounin left the classroom. Iruka sighed and looked at the cloaked being and said gently, "Well… Izumi Tatsu is it? Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" The black figure nodded and a pair of small pale hand appeared and removed the hood off cloak. Suddenly, a serious pale face appeared from the cloak.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide; a girl. Sakura, who was sitting next to Sasuke, saw his change in attitude and she huffed; he was interested in this new girl. Sakura looked away and thought angrily, "This Izumi Tatsu… I hate her!" Naruto leaned on his desk, examining Izumi with a smirk plastered on his face, "Heh heh… a girl. This should be interesting…" Sasuke sighed at naruto and eyed Izumi suspiciously. She let off a strange aura… a powerful one.

"I wonder what skills the Land of Water dwellers possess…" he thought, curiously. Izumi Tatsu had pale skin, a pale face, fire red eyes and hazel hair. No one could she much of her figure for the cloak disguised all. Iruka nodded at Izumi, telling her to say something. Izumi nodded at the sensei and turned to look at the class. She bowed and said quietly, "Thank you for admitting me to your village." Naruto chuckled softly and whispered to Sasuke, "A polite one! Oh this _is_ interesting!"

Sasuke ignored him and stared intently at her. After she spoke, she made her way to the only empty seat in the class, next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her with curiosity; he wanted to know more about this strange girl and why she let off a powerful aura… Sakura hated the way Sasuke was looking at Izumi and right away hated her with all her heart and soul.

Sasuke noticed her skin was unusually pale and wondered why she wore such a warm heavy cloak. Then he remembered how the people of the land of water had the worst weather. It snowed almost every day. Hardly anything grew there. Life in the land of water must have been tough. I guess she was travelling through snow to get here and she was still wearing her shield against the blizzards.

Iruka nodded at Izumi and began to teach the class again. All through the lesson, Izumi had her gaze fixed on something out the window… Sasuke wondered what she looked at but shrugged the thought away; he knew his mission was far more important than some object outside. Soon, Iruka finished teaching his lesson and told the class to show him what they have learnt.

The students lined up in front of the sensei, except Izumi. Iruka saw her divided attention and sighed, "Tatsu!" She looked at the sensei and nodded. Iruka looked at her gently, knowing she was new to their ways, and said, " Hey! In my class, you have to pay more attention okay? Knowing these skills are vital to your survival here." Izumi's eyes opened wide and she got up from her seat and to the front line. Then she bowed to the sensei quietly saying, "Sorry… sensei." Iruka nodded and told the class to continue with their henge exercise.

Sasuke went first. He took his stance and wind began to flow around him. He yelled, "HENGE!" and he transformed into a wolf. Iruka nodded and Naruto went next. He transformed into a very muscular man and started to flex. Sakura yelled, "EWW!" Sasuke groaned and covered his eyes. Iruka huffed and nodded. Naruto laughed and looked at Izumi; she wasn't fazed at all.

Naruto sighed, upset that Izumi hadn't seen what he called a 'flirt'. Sakura transformed into a cat and Iruka approved. Izumi was next in line. Iruka decided to challenge the skill of the Land of Water and said, "Tatsu, I challenge you to transform into me! This shall be half your mark since you missed most of the year's tests. Izumi nodded and took her stance. Sasuke saw how it was a more sturdy and advanced stance. "Maybe this girl IS more advanced than me…" He watched her every move, wanting to better himself. She yelled, "HENGE!" and transformed perfectly into Iruka, she even got the scar right.

The class gasp, even Sasuke was impressed. Iruka smiled and approved. Then, he clasped his hands and yelled, "ALRIGHT, BREAK TIME! BE BACK IN CLASS AT 10!" the class departed to go outside and eat their snacks. Some stayed behind in class to lounge about. Sasuke stayed in his seat, rested his head on his hands and began to think, Naruto was munching down some of his favorite ramen, Izumi was sitting at her desk looking out the window again and Sakura was looking at her furiously. Suddenly, Izumi wiped her forehead of sweat and began to take off her black cloak.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide; her clothes were strange. Izumi wore a dark green, short sleeved battle shirt, a pair of long dark grey ninja pants and a pair of pitch black boots. She looked… professional. Sasuke's heart began to beat a little faster but then it nearly stopped when he saw a strange mark on her. On Izumi's arm had a blue glowing symbol of a dragon. Sasuke wondered if that was the source of her power. Sakura saw Sasuke's look in his eyes and was furious.

She got up from her seat and marched all the way to Izumi's desk and slammed her hands on her desk saying, "What's up with that weird mark on your arm huh?" She spoke loudly, deliberately wanting to humiliate Izumi. Izumi's eyes opened wide and she gasped and covered the symbol with her arm. She looked away, with a scared expression on her face. Sasuke eyed her curiously._ Why did she hide it and why was she afraid….?_

Sakura continued to pester her by telling her that with that mark, she'll never fit in and how everyone will think that she's an alien. While Sakura insulted Izumi, She just sat there in her desk, taking the verbal blows. Sasuke's hand began to tighten._ Sakura has no right to bully Izumi-chan….. ugh… but I can't do anything… I must keep my heartless side evident…_

Suddenly, Izumi flung up from her seat and looked at Sakura with red flaming eyes and ran out of the room. Sakura huffed to herself, "huh… loser." Sasuke got up from his seat and glared at Sakura and walked out of the room, leaving her red and angry.

When he entered the hall, he saw Izumi go outside into the yard of the school, putting on her black cloak again. He followed her silently. When he opened the door to go outside, he saw her, under a cherry blossom tree looking at the sky with a look of nostalgia in her fire red eyes. She raised her hand and pointed it at the sky, and then she closed her eyes taking a deep breath in. Sasuke's eyes opened wide and his heart suddenly began to beat faster.

_She looked… really pretty…_ he thought. He suddenly caught himself and thought angrily,_ Don't let some girl get in the way of your ambition!... but still… why did she make me feel like that….?_ As he looked at her, she slowly lowered her hand from the sky and looked down. He then saw something trickle down her face. _Was… was she crying?_ She suddenly looked straight at Sasuke, her eyes open wide. Sasuke blushed at the sight of her as she stared at him. Then her gazed turned sad and she looked down, her black cloak flowing in the wind. Sasuke frowned and turned around and began to walk back to his classroom. _Why did she make me feel this way? … and why did she let off a powerful aura?_ He shrugged the thoughts away; he needed to focus on his goal; revenge.

**So a slow first chapter XD**

**haha i'm excitied to write the next one!**

**here's a sneak peak-**

**the next chapter is called 'Stealth and Mystery'**

**Did i get you excited? I hope i did!**

**(sorry for all the edits XD i'm trying to make your ready experience perfect!)**

**stay awesome!**


	2. Stealth and Mystery

**Hey readers! Here is the new chapter you have been waiting for! ^u^**

**Special thanks to Safia- for the support I needed for the next chapter!**

**I also want to thank all who favorite my story! I LOVE YOU ALL ****J**

**This chapter is for you wonderful people!**

**A/N: I do not own naruto**

After the short break, Iruka called the students back in. Everyone rushed in, excited to learn a new skill. Sasuke, already at his seat, waited for the lesson to begin. He saw Izumi enter the classroom, with no expression. He hoped that she didn't see him blush. Soon, everyone was settled in the classroom and Iruka began his lesson, "This afternoon, I decided I am going to teach you stealth! This skill is very important to the survival of any ninja."

Sasuke listened intently; this was a topic he never covered before. Soon, Iruka sensei explained the topic and then he clasped his hands together with a wide smile, "Alright class! We are going to practice stealth outside in the woods! Follow me!" Sasuke smiles his stern smile; he loved practicing his skills. Iruka walked out the classroom and everyone followed him outside.

Sasuke kept in the back of the line, Sakura just in front of him, Naruto pacing happily beside Sakura and Izumi in the dead back. Sasuke was surprised to see her there because no one ever went in the back. Anyone who dared to walk next Sasuke, were intimidated by Sasuke's glare. He didn't send her away, mostly because she wasn't doing anything annoying.

She walked quietly behind Sasuke without her cloak on, clutching her arm. _She must have left her cloak in class… smart move._ Sasuke took a quick glance and as soon as he laid eyes on her, she looked up immediately. Sasuke pretended he wasn't looked at her and looked behind her. Izumi followed his gaze and saw a flock of birds fly over them. Her eyes opened wide and she smiled. Sasuke looked at her with wonder as she sighted the large flock slowly disappear into a large white cloud.

_She must really like birds…. or flying._ As Sasuke continued to watch her, he suddenly bumped into someone in front of him. He growled when he saw that Sakura had pushed him. "Hey! What's wrong with you can't you see I'm walking here?!" he yelled, irritably. Sakura's face turned red and she replied with an embarrassed smile on her face, "H-hey, you bumped into me! You weren't looking where you were going." Sasuke huffed and continued walking. _That was a change in attitude… just now she was yelling at Izumi for no reason…_

Eventually, the class arrived at the woods and Iruka sensei explained the activity they were going to do, "Okay class! You see that wall? From here all the way to that wall are our stealth grounds! You have to run stealthy through the trees all the way to the wall without disturbing a leaf. I will be marking you on your stance, stamina and technique!" Sakura looked confused and raised her and said, "Um… Sensei… if we all are going to be running in the woods at the same time, how will you grade us individually?" Iruka smiled and said, "Good question! And here is your answer!"

Iruka took his stance and yelled, "BODY REPLICATION!" Smoke appeared around him and ten copies of him appeared. The class gasped with surprise and was determined to get a good grade. Iruka pointed to the old wall and yelled, "Ok! Run to the wall! I'll meet you there and tell you your grade after I have assets you!" Then he disappeared.

Naruto ran up to Izumi and said with a wide smile, "Good luck!" Izumi smiled that sad smile and replied quietly, "You too… Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled wide and scratched behind his head, "I'll see you after class?" Izumi tilted her head sideways and smiled slightly, "Sure… why not." Sasuke didn't know why but he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His eyes open wide;_ no…. am I jealous? _ Naruto laughed and took his position, preparing himself for a large jump. Sasuke was suddenly very determined to beat Naruto in this stealth test.

He took his jumping position and prepared to jump. Sakura and Izumi did the same. Sasuke then jumped high into the air landing in a grove of trees. He then saw the old wall and glided through the trees, not making a single sound. Voices in his head began to scream at him, "Come on Sasuke! Ace this test! You must become the strongest Ninja to avenge your clan!" The voices screamed at him, making his head hurt. Suddenly, he saw Izumi glide past him, her gaze fixed on the wall. She moved so confidently as though she had ran through trees all her life.

Sasuke was amazed by her technique; he footing was perfect every time, her running posture was excellent; her spine not to forward and not to bent. She glided quickly away from him, soon out of sight. Sasuke mimicked her technique and found he was more comfortable. _Wow… this… this is amazing!_ He flew through the trees like a bird and soon, he arrived at the wall. He jumped on it and skidded down. Iruka was there, waiting for him. He nodded at him with smile, "Good work Sasuke, you have proven your skills once again." Sasuke nodded and Iruka's copy vaporized.

He looked around for Izumi and saw her on top the wall, kneeling by Iruka sensei. He was telling her mark and when was finished, he vaporized. She sighed and looked past the wall. Her eyes widened and a look of nostalgia appeared in her eyes. Sasuke was curious about what was over the wall so he jumped on the wall and ran up to the top. He landed and when he looked, he saw the other part of the woods and after far away was the ocean.

He looked at the blue sea and wondered_, why was she missing the ocean?_ He glanced at her; she didn't notice him. He was relieved but also disappointed that she didn't acknowledge his presence. She stretched out her hand and faced it towards the ocean. Her sad eyes wavering a little. Suddenly, she turned and faced Sasuke. Her red eyes pierced his dull grey ones and his heart thumped. Then, she looked away, her gaze sad.

Then she jumped off the wall and skidded to the ground. He looked back to the ocean, wincing at her action then jumped down to join her, only to realize that everyone was gathering there. He landed next to Izumi and saw her sad gaze was looking down. He wondered if he had offended her in some way. Then he caught himself and thought angrily,_ What are you doing? You have never cared about anything! Why is it that now you actually care if you had done something to hurt someone?_

Sakura had just finished her stealth test and landed next to Izumi. She pretended that she had landed and her and tried to push her to the ground to get to Sasuke but ended up pushing her into Sasuke. Izumi gasped and tripped over Sasuke's foot. She would have fallen face down if Sasuke hadn't caught her before she could fall. Sasuke looked at Sakura angrily and grunted, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

This event caused a commotion and Iruka came to see what was happening. He saw Sasuke holding Izumi in his arms and yelled, "What the heck is going on here?" Sasuke was about to retort but Izumi cut him off, "I fell sensei…. I was being careless and clumsy and tripped over his foot. He caught me before I could fall. It's my fault… I'm sorry." Sasuke looked at her with surprise and Iruka huffed. "Alright… Just be more aware next time!" he walked away and headed to the front of the crowd. Sasuke was in a bit of shock.

He said quietly, "Why…. Wha?" Sasuke let go of her and looked at her intently. Izumi ignored Sasuke and glared furiously at Sakura and walked away to a quiet area of the gathering. Sasuke got really mad and growled at Sakura. She giggled and said, "What? It was her fault that she didn't rat me out!" Sasuke barked, "Well it was your job to tell the truth!" He then looked away and said bluntly, "Anyway whatever… Like I care what you do…"

He then listened to Iruka as he began his speech. He told them that everyone did a good job. He then said how lessons were over and everyone could go home. He disappeared and everyone quickly departed to go home except Sasuke. He sighed and looked around. There, he saw Izumi, sitting under a tree, looking at the sky. He wondered why she wasn't going home. He walked up to her and eyed her. She looked at him gave him a confused look.

He quickly asked why she wasn't going home. She smiled sadly and looked down and spoke, "I don't want to go just yet…. I want to relax a bit." Sasuke nodded awkwardly walked to the academy. That was where his quarters where located. He lived in the school since he had no family. He wondered if she had no home to. He chuckled to himself, "she sure is mysterious." Before he was out of earshot, he heard Iruka appear in front of Izumi and was talking to her about something. Sasuke sighed and sprinted home, wondering about this new girl Izumi.

**SOOOOOOOOOO?**

**What do you think?**

**I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER!**

**And yesh! It was a quick update ^_^**

**I love you all !**

**Stay awesome!**


	3. Izumi's Warm Welcome

**Hey Sasuke lovers! Sorry about the late update : P My school work was keeping me back. Thanks so much for remaining faithful to my fanfiction. I love you guys!**

**Special thanks to Bella-swan11 for her review and**

**The Lone Wolf Inside Me for all those great encouraging PMs.**

**Anyway, I'm going to shut up now and let you read the chapter. ENJOY!**

Sasuke was in his room, sitting on his window, his legs dangling outside, eating a bowl of noodles. As he looks at the view, he lets his mind go completely blank; showing an opening. He quietly ate his noodles, enjoying the calm atmosphere. Suddenly, out in the distance, he sees Izumi walking with Iruka sensei towards his direction. _Was she coming to the school?_ He eyes her suspiciously and continues to eats his noodles.

He could see their lips moving but cannot make out what they are saying. He narrowed his eyes and waited to come closer. Soon, when they were in ear shot, Sasuke could hear their conversation, "Izumi-chan…. Are you felling okay?" Iruka said with concern, "You look a bit… well home sick."

Izumi looked up at him and smiled lightly, "I'm fine…"

"Don't worry, the dorms here are very comfy. You'll feel straight at home," he replied cheerfully.

Izumi nodded and looked up at the building. She seemed to be amazed by the height of it. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes. _She was going to stay here in school… near where I am living…_

Iruka and Izumi entered the building and vanished from Sasuke's sight. He sighed and continued eating his noodles._ Hopefully, she won't be next to my quarters._ Suddenly, he heard a door open and footsteps. Then he heard Iruka's warm voice, "This is your room! I hope you like it! Dinner will be served at seven sharp in the dining hall. See you then…. Oh… and welcome to Konohagakure, The Hidden Leaf Village!"

Sasuke could hear Izumi's dorm door slide shut and footsteps fading away. Sasuke asighed; _I can't believe I'm doing this but…_ He got up from his window, held his bowl of noodles to his chest and opened his dorm door and entered the hallway. He walked to his left and faced Izumi's dorm door. He presses his ear to Izumi's door and listened.

He could hear her footsteps all around the room; he could tell that she was sorting it out. Soon, her footsteps stopped and he heard a mattress flop. He guessed she sat down on the bed. Suddenly, he heard a sniff. _Was she crying?_ He was tempted to open the door and see what was going on but then caught himself,_ what are you doing?! You don't care about anything! Stop caring about what's wrong with Izumi Tatsu!_

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the hallway. Sasuke stealthily ran back inside his room and back by his window as if nothing happened. He strained is ears to hear who was walking through the hallway.

Suddenly, he heard a body fall and a familiar voice saying, "Dammit…" Sasuke frowned; it was Naruto. _No doubt about it… Naruto was coming to flirt with Izumi-chan… why that little bastard! _He heard a door swing open and a familiar, quiet voice gasp. Sasuke flung off his window and pressed his eye through a tiny hole in the wall to see in Izumi's room. He could barely make out what was happening.

Naruto smiled wistfully and said to Izumi who was sitting on her bed, hiding her face in a pillow, "Hey Izumi-chan! I'm Naruto from before. Remember? I just came here to introduce myself to you properly." He struck out his hand for her to shake it and said, "Nice to meet you! Although… didn't you say we'd meet together after class?" Izumi brought her face from the pillow, her face showed no sign of crying.

She smiled slightly and said quietly, "Hi…Naruto-kun." She stretched out her hand and shook his hand gently. Then she got up from her bed and to her door, "Listen… this is a really bad time. I was just sorting out my room when you came. If it's ok with you, you can come back another time. I'm a little bit busy. I'm sorry I couldn't live up to my word…" Naruto smiled brightly and shrugged playfully, "its okay! I understand… I'll meet up with you at dinner right? Oh and if you need any directions around the village, my room is on the other side of the hall! Just knock okay?" Izumi nodded and Naruto left her room, waving goodbye. Sasuke heard the door shut and Naruto skip away, happily.

Sasuke growled quietly, "That bastard! He should have just left her alone… I wanted to-" Sasuke paused and wined at what he was saying,_ Dammit Sasuke! Quiet being jealous!_

He shuffled to the window and sat down; straining his ears to hear what was going on in Izumi's room. He heard Izumi flop on the bed and the crumpling sound of paper. He wondered what she was looking at._ A map perhaps? Or maybe a letter…_ He suddenly heard a muffled growl. Sasuke's eyes open wide and thought maybe a beast was in her room.

He jumped up and readied his hand by his kunai pocket. He was about to run out his room but then he heard her quiet voice say, "Uhn…. Hungry at a time like this?" Sasuke sighed and smiled slightly at the silly mistake he made. He heard her get up and place the paper down and open a set of curtains… probably by her window? He was right. He leaned out his window and saw a pair of pale legs swing out from the window next to his.

Then his heart beat fast; he saw Izumi. She was sitting at the ledge of her window, staring at the sky again, with that same hopeless expression. That expression made his heart ache. She hadn't noticed him and that gave him enough time to scan her; She had pale skin, wavy medium length dark hazel hair, fiery red eyes and a never ending sad expression. She still had on her dark green battle clothes but she had taken off her had gloves.

_Why is she always sad?_ Suddenly, a strong wind came through the village, causing her hazel hair to whip in her face. She stretched out her hand to feel the breeze, her gaze fixed on the ocean's horizon and her mouth slightly opened. Sasuke couldn't help but think that she was pretty. She wasn't strikingly beautiful and she didn't seem to try and make herself look pretty, like how all the other girls did. He liked that about her. Izumi continued to stare at the horizon, her stomach growling loudly. She gripped her stomach.

Sasuke looked down and left his window. He then grabbed something from his cupboard and entered the hall. He took a deep breath._ I'm only going to do this once…_ He rapped his knuckles on her door and exhaled; she said enter.

He opened the door slowly and saw her sitting by her window, her hair moving in the wind, her blazing eyes fixed on him with a confused look. He looked around the room quickly and walked in. His heart rate quickened and his face felt hot. _Dang it! _ She didn't seem to notice his red face and she tilted her head.

Sasuke stretched out his hand and showed a cup of freshly made ramen. Her eyes grew wide and she gripped her stomach again. He quickly explained, "I heard you were hungry… M-My room is right next to yours you see." Izumi nodded and eyed the noodles. Sasuke shoved them in her hands and looked away saying, "Now don't go getting the wrong idea…" He heard her take out a pair of chopsticks and began eating the ramen noodles. He glanced at her; she didn't seem sad, her face was neutral.

Sasuke smiled slightly as he watched her eat. Izumi suddenly stopped gobbling down the noodles and looked at Sasuke, "Thanks… um… you can sit down if you like." Sasuke refused and Izumi chuckled slightly, "It's the least I can do. Don't go getting the wrong idea." Sasuke laughed sarcastically and sat next her by the window. Her face turned back outside, this time, she was looking at the people of the village.

Sasuke followed her gaze and saw a group of children, at least ages of six or ten, playing a game of 'Hokage battles'. She watched them, with nostalgia in her eyes. He couldn't disagree with that face, he too missed the days in the Uchiha clan when he could relax and do nothing. Then his face turned grave and he looked, remembering that tragic day. _I'll kill you Itachi… if it means I'll have to waste my life training…_

Suddenly, Izumi's eyes strayed from the children and she turned to face Sasuke, her eyes warmily look at him. She held out her hands and showed him her empty bowl. "Thank you. I was very hungry. That journey was…" she trailed off but smiled. Sasuke took the bowl from her hands and said, "Yeah whatever… I had bought a few packs of ramen and I had a few that were about to go bad so it was better to give it away than to throw it away…" Izumi smiled lightly and brushed the hair out of her face.

Sasuke opened his eyes wide and looked away saying, "Uhn… Welcome to Konohagakure…" Izumi smiled and said quietly, "Thank you…" Sasuke looked back at her and she stared into his dull grey eyes intently. Her face showed no sadness and she leaned a little closer to him, her eyes piercing his, "Who are you?" Sasuke's heart beat faster._ No one… ever looked at me like that… and… no one ever spoke to me with a neutral tone…_ Sasuke calmed down and said, "Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke. Survivor of the Uchiha clan…"

Izumi's expression sadden but she smiled slightly, "I'm Izumi Tatsu. I…" her voice wavered but she continued, "I'm from the hidden ice village…" Sasuke heard of the ice village; in that ninja settlement, the ninja were trained one of the most deadly moves and jitsu. He noticed she didn't tell him her clan. _What the heck is she hiding… and why? _

Sasuke folded his arms and looked outside, "Tatsu huh…" Izumi looked away, the sad gaze returning to her eyes. Sasuke's throat tightened and he found he had a little trouble breathing. That gaze bothered him… He suddenly slapped himself across the face. Izumi jumped and said, "Are you okay?" Sasuke, his eyes fixed in a glare, nodded quickly and said, "Yea… I'm fine. Sorry, I have to go now… bye" I

zumi nodded and looked outside, her gaze sadder than usual. Sasuke got off the window and rushed to his room. He landed on his bed and thought angrily,_ SASUKE! Snap out of it! You are on a mission to kill Itachi! Not to spend time with a girl and waste your life! Remember your drive! Remember what happened to your clan! _Sasuke slapped his forehead in frustration. _WHY DOES IZUMI MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY?! _

He suddenly felt… guilty. The way Izumi looked at him when he said he had to go… made him feel… guilty. _Something is terribly wrong with Tatsu… She lets off a powerful aura and seemed to be sad all the time… like she had her childhood taken away from her…_ Sasuke quickly pushed the thought away and told himself that he didn't care but the truth was he cared… a lot. He sighed and made himself comfortable on the bed, "Maybe I'll know more at dinner… about the girl Izumi Tatsu…" He swallowed, "Maybe… she is just like me…"

**Hey guys. Again, sorry for the late update. I was having a hard time in school. Thank you soo much for waiting on me! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Stay Awesome!**


End file.
